


Missing

by JustMimi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Guys kissing, M/M, Top Uchiha Sasuke, death and revive in different reality, naruto gives up his existence, not sure of what other tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMimi/pseuds/JustMimi
Summary: Naruto finally convinces Sasuke to come home to Konoha but they were attacked and now Naruto is to choose between living without Sasuke or a life where Naruto doesn’t exist to save him.





	1. Beginning After An End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I do not have a Beta so I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes.

The teenage blonde paced impatiently around the clearing of the forest. He paced in the same spot for what seemed like hours causing the once grassy spot to become trampled and almost bare. 

He hoped that the note made it to him. He could only hope after all this time, after all that has happened that there was a slim chance he could bring him back. Bring him home, not to Konoha but to him, in his open arms. How Naruto Uzumaki craved to bring the teme, Sasuke Uchiha back to him. 

After the fall of Itachi and the Akatsuski, Naruto had hoped that in a slim and fragile chance that he could finally convince the stubborn missing-nin to return home. After fighting with the council and convincing them the corruption of the Uchiha family’s and to actions Sasuke took was for the safety of Konoha. Rather that be the truth or not, the council bought it and allowed the blonde to seek out his rival, his best friend and return him home with pardon to all crimes and full restoration of his rank with no restrictions. 

He had send the news to Sasuke a week ago, sources told Naruto that Sasuke was hiding out in a small fishing village. He sent him a letter explaining his fight and victory over the council, and how he wanted Sasuke to meet him here. 

The small clearing of the forest was their sanctuary from the world, their shield from the corruption of Sasuke’s family, the almost never-ending battle with the Akatsuski, and the same place where they gave into their love-hate relationship. 

Naruto shivered in excited from the last time the two met here. Not even five feet to his right was where Sasuke laid him on the grass with such tenderness and made love to him before walking out of his life for two years. 

“Has it really been two years, teme?” Naruto asked the familiar presence as he stopped pacing and had his back to the emerging Sasuke into the bright clearing. Sasuke didn’t answer the blonde but stopped right behind him. 

Naruto turned to face Sasuke, he gasped. Sasuke had changed drastically over the two years. Now 18 he stood maybe a foot over the blonde. His black hair was longer and no longer stuck up in the air but in silky strands that hung in a loose low pony tail. His eyes were more piercing. But what stuck out for the blonde was a small scar that rested on his right cheek. Without a second thought Naruto reached out to touch the scar only to have Sasuke grab his hand. 

Sasuke looked down at his beautiful blonde as he held his hand close to his face. The blonde was so much smaller compared to him, but he knew that wasn’t truth. Naruto’s features matured over the last two years and well-defined muscles could be seen from under tight black long sleeved shirt. Naruto’s sapphire eyes held hurt and confusion when Sasuke stopped his hand from reaching it’s destination. 

“Hn.” Was all Sasuke let out before he leaned down and captured the blonde’s lips in a soft kiss. Naruto stiffened slightly before fully relaxing and returning the kiss, allowing Sasuke entrance and their tongues fought for dominance. Sasuke let go of his hands and went to hold him at his waist. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven’s neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss further. 

They stood there as the nature surrounding them seemed to fade away. The once rustling of the trees now stood still as the reunited lovers kissed in the middle of the clearing. Sasuke’s hand drifted lower to Naruto’s bottom and squeezed.

Naruto let out a noise into the kiss, Sasuke couldn’t tell if it was a yelp or a moan. He nearly chuckled as Naruto rubbed his erection against Sasuke’s thigh. Sasuke was the one to break the kiss. He panted and looked down at his lover. 

Naruto had his eyes lowered and was gasping for air, his cheeks were tinted with a light blush. Sasuke smiled lovingly and placed his right hand under Naruto’s chin. The blonde looked up at his raven love and smiled at the expression on his face. 

“I’ve dreamed of this moment for two years Naruto.” Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded.

“I did too Sasuke, why didn’t you ever write me?” 

“I couldn’t drag you into my affair.” Sasuke simply stated. Naruto’s eyes flared yellow. 

“It didn’t just concern you teme, I could have helped you. I could have been there.” Naruto whispered and looked away. Sasuke laughed lightly and made Naruto look at him. 

“I couldn’t ask you to leave your life in Konoha and be just like me, a missing-nin, an outcast. I heard rumors of you becoming a very skilled and loyal sannin to Konoha and were on your way of becoming a Hokage. I couldn’t take that from you, I couldn’t dream of it, becoming Hokage was your dream.”

“But I wanted you Sasuke, you were all I ever wanted.” Naruto argued pouting, Sasuke just snickered. 

“Yes, I know Naruto, but at that time I couldn’t ask you to abandon them. I wasn’t selfish enough to beg you to.” Naruto’s eyes began to water slightly as he watched the pain and the loneliness of these last two years weigh on his teme. 

“I understand teme, I just wish you didn’t have to be so alone, I was alone too, even with everyone we love and cared for was around me. I was alone because I couldn’t have you by my side as everyone else was with their precious person.” Sasuke smiled at his dobe and pulled him in for another kiss. 

“Well looky here.” The two turned around to find Kabuto Yakushi looking worn and smiling like a mad man. He stood about twenty feet away from the couple. In a protective gesture Sasuke stood in front of Naruto. Kabuto laughed wickedly at the gesture. “I didn’t have to pick you two off one by one, lucky me.” Kabuto laughed. 

“How did you find us?!” Naruto growled. Kabuto began looking around as if he was paranoid and grinning like drug addict that finally found his next fix. His movements were erratic and unsure. 

“A little birdie.” Kabuto laughed as his hands moved in the motion of wings flapping. 

“Be careful Naruto, he’s not sane.” Sasuke whispered back to Naruto. 

“Duh!” Naruto almost snapped, Kabuto’s head suddenly snapped to look at the pair, the mad smile now replaced with a look of pure malicious. 

“I’m not insane Sasuke Uchiha, oh no I’m much worse than that. You both took someone precious from me, and now I’ll rip you both APART!!!!” Kabuto yelled as he took off towards the pair. 

Sasuke and Naruto braced themselves for the fight but as Kabuto came closer all of a sudden he vanished. The two looked around trying to find the madman but his chakra was undetectable. They could hear Kabuto’s insane laugh as if it was all around them. 

Sasuke activated his Sharingan to try and find him but then suddenly his eyes began to burn. He deactivated the Sharingan and fell to his knee, closing his eyes and rubbing them in pain. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto fell beside him, concerned for his lover. The laughing grew more extreme. Sasuke opened his eyes and gasped.

“Naruto, I can’t see!” Sasuke panicked. Naruto looked at his lover’s eyes and saw they were a dull black. 

“Stupid Uchiha! HAHA! How do you like my little concoction? You like it don’t you?! DON’T YOU!!! HAHA!”

“What did you do to him?!” Naruto jumped to his feet and frantically looked around for the crazed Kabuto. A madman’s laughter was his only answer. Then Sasuke yelled in pain and hands shot to his eyes. Naruto’s new concern for Sasuke allowed Kabuto the chance he wanted. 

Kabuto waited for the moment Naruto kneeled back down to his lover’s side to lunge at the pair. He grinned madly as he aimed his katana at Naruto’s exposed back. 

Naruto had no idea Kabuto was aiming for his life from behind as he tried to comfort his lover. Right before Kabuto could drive the katana into Naruto’s back, Naruto was pushed out of the way. 

Kabuto laughed hysterically as blood shot out of the wound to his face, only when he looked down, he scream in anger and withdrew his katana. 

Sasuke’s body moved as the katana was withdrawn from his body and fell limp into the grass. Naruto acted in a spilt second when he realized Sasuke took the hit for him. Kabuto was distracted and muttering curses and something else when his head began to slide off his shoulders and Naruto panted in a crouched position and his katana dripped with fresh blood. 

Naruto rose to his feet and turned around to find Kabuto’s decapitated head held the mad smile and eyes lifeless. He panted as he tried to regain his breathing. A coughing snapped him out of his bloodlust mind. 

Sasuke was still alive, but was losing blood fast. He began coughing up blood as he held the wound in his abdomen. As soon as the coughing stopped he felt Naruto’s arms around him cradling him and tears landing on his face. 

Naruto cried as he held Sasuke’s dying form in his arms. His free hand went to Sasuke’s that was on his stomach, trying to put pressure on the wound to control the bleeding, but to no success, the blood continued to flow from the wound fast. 

“WHY?!” Naruto cried. Sasuke opened his eyes through the pain, he still couldn’t see through them but he knew the expression the blonde’s face held. He has seen it before when he left, he reached up with the bloody hand and cupped his lover’s cheek. 

“Because I couldn’t live without you.” Sasuke said softly with a smile. 

“And you think I could?!” Tears began to fall faster. Sasuke chuckled a little before coughing up more blood.

“Naruto, I…” Then his hand fell limp. Naruto panicked as he grabbed Sasuke’s hand and held it back to his cheek. 

“You what Sasuke?” No reply. “Sasuke? SASUKE!!!” Naruto yelled before he buried his head in the raven’s neck and sobbed. 

‘Kit.’ A voice spoke in his mind some time after.

‘Save him!’ Naruto’s mind screamed. A sigh was heard. 

‘You know I can’t Kit.’ 

‘Yes, you can, I know you can, please…’ Naruto cried harder. 

‘The only way I can bring him back is if you give up your whole existence in his life. He will live but in a world where he will never know you. You will live but not as you are now, you will have every memory of this day and the past. Can you live in a world where you will always love him but he will never know who you are? Everyone needs you to live in this world Kit.’

‘NO!! I don’t care, I’ll give everything up for him, bring him back!!’ 

‘Kit, don’t ask me…’

‘I’m not asking!’ Naruto screamed. 

‘Kit you know the consequences for me saving his life?’

‘Yes I don’t care, a life without teme wouldn’t be living. Everything would be meaningless and I don’t want to live that kind of life.’ Naruto cried.

‘What about everyone else here that you love?’ 

‘Why does it matter, they won’t remember me if teme is back anyways. Just do it!’

‘As you wish Kit.’ A bright red light covered the darkened sky.


	2. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's life without Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, please enjoy.

Sasuke opened his eyes, he was laying on his back as he stared at the dark ceiling of his family’s home. He blinked and sighed. ‘It was that dream again.’ He rolled to his side and found his beautiful pink haired fiancé fast asleep. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched the rise and fall of her chest. 

‘Please save him.’ A voice whispered in the back of his mind. He frowned and stared beyond his fiancé and to the window. Thinking it would hold the answers to why he was so happy but so sad at the same time. Like he had forgotten something, like something was missing in his life. 

“Sasuke?” Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his fiancé. He smiled as she looked up at him in a dreamy daze. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled when they broke away.

“Did I wake you Sakura?” She shook her head. 

“No, what’s wrong love, you have this distant look in your eyes?” 

“I just had that dream again.” She frowned. 

“The one with the demon fox and the young man?”

“Yes, that one. I don’t know what it means; I started having that dream more often now. It feels like I should know what it means, like I’m forgetting something.” Sasuke said distantly as if in thought. Sakura cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. 

“Whatever it means, no matter what the outcome, I’ll always be here to listen and waiting for you love.” Sakura said as she pulled away. Sasuke smiled and kissed her again. 

Sasuke couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Sakura in his life, nor how he was able to have her say yes to his wedding proposal. They were in a team since they were young along with Sai. They trained under Kakashi then Sasuke and Sai became members of the Anbu while Sakura began her training under Tsunade, the Leaf Village’s greatest doctor. Neji and Sasuke always rivaled for Sakura’s love. 

Neji was another member of the Anbu who had grown up with Sakura and was her best friend; he was more like her brother. Neji took a deep blow when Sakura rejected him for Sasuke. But even now with their wedding just right around the corner, Neji believes he can still change Sakura’s mind into marrying him instead. 

Sasuke woke up later that morning alone in bed. He groaned as he sat up in bed and stretched. He looked over the room brightened by the morning sun; he didn’t see his fiancé anywhere. He then heard her in the bathroom. He pulled away the covers and moved out of bed to get ready for the day. 

His mind drifted back onto the dream, it was always the same; the young man pleading with the demon fox to save his life, calling out Sasuke’s name and sobbing uncontrollably. Why was the presence so familiar but so distant? Why did it feel as if this young man was…

“You’re doing it again Sasuke.” His fiance’s laugh broke him from his thoughts. Fully dressed, he looked at Sakura. Her smile held amusement. He smiled and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Sorry, I can’t help it.” He said as he walked over to her and kissed her deeply, before pulling her into a warm embrace. He couldn’t help but notice that even now with Sakura in his arms that it felt odd, felt like something was missing. 

“Don’t forget Itachi wants to see you today.” Sakura said after some time. Sasuke nodded against her hair and took a deep breath in. 

“Probably has another mission for me.” Sasuske stated, Sakura nodded and held him tighter. 

“Remember I’ll be out of town for the next couple days, Tsunade and I are going to the Village of Sand to help with the wounded from that attack a couple days ago.” 

“I know, when are you leaving?” 

“Right now actually.” She giggled. She looked up at Sasuke when he didn’t laugh with her. She knew the dream was taking a toll on him to the point it was affecting their relationship. As the dreams became more and more frequent, Sasuke began to slowly close her off from him. In the last month, she watched Sasuke starring more and more into nothing, lost in thought all the time. The only time his mind wasn’t plagued by the dream was when he was on a mission or working. 

Her heart mourned at the feeling she was losing him to this unknown force. She also couldn’t help but feel a little jealous about this mysterious young man who has plagued her fiance’s mind day in and day out. Sasuke fought so hard to win her heart but now that he had it, she felt as if it was slipping. 

Neji told her that he was starting to notice the change in Sasuke on the longer missions. He had also said that one night he was mumbling a name in his sleep, he couldn’t make out the name because it was not familiar. She wasn’t worried that Sasuke was cheating on her but she was worried on what was going to happen now. She began to fear for his sanity. 

“I love you so much Sasuke.” She whispered, not trusting herself to be any louder, fearing her voice would break. Sasuke shook out of his thoughts and kissed her once more. 

“And I love you Sakura, I’ll see you when you get home.” Sakura smiled at that. 

“Okay love, maybe you should talk to Itachi about the dream, maybe he’ll know what to do.” Sasuke nodded and they parted ways.

After saying his good-bye to Sakura, he made his way to the Hokage tower. On the way there he couldn’t help but think about his brother. Itachi was now Hokage and under him the town and its people flourished. Itachi worked hard to be where he was now. He was married and had a son and a daughter on the way, he hoped. Sasuke was proud of his brother, at a young age he broke away from their father’s influence and worked his ass off to prove to everyone and himself that he was not the harsh man their father was. 

Just months after being Hokge, their father passed away, but not before telling his sons that he was proud of them and the men they have grown to be. Itachi and Sasuke felt as if a large weight was taken off their shoulders, just knowing their father was proud of them helped them let go of the need to push themselves to far. 

Sasuke wasn’t surprised that while lost in thought he was already outside his brother’s office. The Anbu guards that were stationed at the door already opened the door and Sasuke walked in. 

Itachi stand behind a large desk, wearing the traditional Hokage robes. He was reading over all the mission reports from the attack on the Hidden Village of Sand. He sighed deeply. The reports told of a demon fox randomly attacking the village. Which was unheard of, the Demon Fox and her kit had always been peaceful and an attack by them seemed almost impossible. He rubbed his head as he felt the beginnings of a massive headache. Foot steps caused the older Uchiha to look up. 

Sasuke was greeted by his brother looking up at him with wary eyes. He could tell something was bothering him. He could not recall the last time he saw his brother so stressed. He walked to the middle of the room before the desk and saluted his brother. 

“Hokage-sama.” Sasuke said professionally, Itachi waved his hand in the air as the doors to the office closed and Sasuke began to relax. Itachi stood and walked from behind his desk. 

“I don’t understand why you always do that, they know you’re my brother and don’t care if you call me by my name.” Itachi said with amusement and hugged his brother. Sasuke laughed.

“Its out of habit.” Sasuke shrugged. “Itachi…”

“I’ve been getting reports of a demon fox attacking Sunakagure.” Sasuke’s head shot up hearing about a demon fox. Itachi filled Sasuke in on the report findings and how odd it was that the demon fox was attacking. Sasuke listen carefully and then the dream replaying in his mind. 

‘Sasuke.’ The young man in his dreams said.

“Sasuke?” Sasuke shook his head and looked at his brother. Itachi looked at him with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little preoccupied, Sakura left for Sunakagure not to long ago with Tsunade-san.” Sasuke rushed after his brother looked at him odd but he took the lie either way. 

“That’s right I forgot they were leaving today. But I need you to go see why the demon fox and her kit are being on the offense, they reside in a cave not far out of our village, I only want you to scout nothing more, do you understand Sasuke?” Itachi said seriously. Sasuke nodded. 

He headed home to pack and get ready for the journey ahead. He was going to tell Itachi about his dream but when Itachi had mentioned the demon fox; his curiosity had got the better of him and decided not to tell his brother. He knew if he had told Itachi, he would have chosen someone else to scout out the fox and her kit. He had to know if the demon fox was the same as his dream and if so what did it mean?

Sasuke neared the location of the fox demon and her kit. He could feel the demon fox’s strong chakra, she seemed relaxed. So why did they attack Sunakagure? From the tree branch he took cover on, he could see the demon fox was asleep. Her kit was no where to be seen.

He jumped down from the cover of the tree and landed quietly only to turn and come face to face with the missing kit. 

Sasuke faced the golden color fox with piecing blue eyes. The small demon face was irritated by the looks of it. Sasuke stood his ground. The fox growled never moving his eyes from Sasuke. Then suddenly the dream flashed before his eyes. Feeling as if someone slapped Sasuke hard across the face he gasped and recognized the fox’s eyes as the blue eyes of the boy in his dream. 

The fox no longer feeling threatened turned and ran far off into the woods. Sasuke stood there shocked. He couldn’t move and let out a breath that he was not aware he was holding. How did the fox have the same color eyes as the boy, just as piecing and beautiful and he had the impression that the kit knew who he is. Yeah if that didn't sound crazy enough. 

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice that the fox demon was awake and thought her kit was harmed and slashed at Sasuke’s back. Sasuke yelled in pain and evaded the next attack and ran for his life back to the village as best as he could. 

 

“What the hell do you mean you were curious?! You could have been killed Sasuke?!” Itachi yelled at his stupid brother. He collapsed at the gates to the village a couple days ago. Sasuke just now woke up and Itachi was right beside him yelling at him. 

Sasuke had no choice but to tell his brother about the dream that’s been plaguing him every night and his every thought. He could tell after he was finished that Itachi had to restrain himself from punching him. Sasuke watched as his brother clenched his hands. He opened his mouth to say something but then the door to his room burst open. 

Sakura rushed back as soon as she heard that Sasuke was attacked and was unconscious. She nearly burst into tears when she saw Sasuke resting against the headboard, his chest was bandaged. She rushed to Sasuke’s side and cried in relief. 

“Thank kami you’re awake. When news reached me that you were attacked, I hurried back.” Sasuke’s heart tug with regret. He didn’t want Sakura to know he was attacked. He didn’t want to see her like this. 

“See Sasuke, you no longer have just yourself to worry about, You have your family, Sakura, and friends who were worried sick.” Itachi’s voice softened. 

“The kit looked just like the young man, Sakura.” Sasuke said almost in thought. Sakura’s head shot up and looked at Sasuke in shock. 

“You can’t be serious, you were seeing things with the wound.” Sasuke shook his head. 

“I saw him before I was attacked, Sakura!” Sasuke snapped, Sakura’s eyes began to tear up again. She didn’t understand why he was so angry at her. She cried and ran out of the room. Instantly Sasuke regretted yelling at her, he has never yelled at her. He lowered his head in shame. 

“Sasuke.” His brother could only say as he watched the conflicting emotions running across his brother’s seemingly fragile face. He could only begin to grasp the emotions Sasuke must be feeling. To be plagued by a dream that’s almost surreal.

“Have you ever had the feeling something was missing in your life?” The question took the older Uchiha by surprise and thought. 

“As if things may have been different?”

“No like your whole life is a lie, like there is a consist emptiness in your heart?” Sasuke looked so broken and Itachi sat on his bed looking at him. He could tell Sasuke was on the verge of crying and his hands clench the sheets tightly. 

“Are you not happy?”

“Honestly, I don’t believe I ever was, I’ve never been truly happy, now that I think about everything. Every time I close my eyes I see those peicring blue eyes and a sad smile, like I know it from somewhere. I just can’t grasp where, he pleads to the fox for something, constantly saying my name. My heart breaks every time I close my eyes and see his face. Itachi, what is wrong with me?” Sasuke mourned, he looked at his brother as tears fell freely. Itachi grabbed his brother in an hug and held his younger and currently fragile brother. 

Itachi couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Sasuke was questioning everything about himself. He shook and sobbed as Itachi wished he had an answer to Sasuke’s questions. Now that he really thought about it, he has never seen Sasuke truly and deeply happy. Not like he was with his wife. Yes, Sasuke loved Sakura but his eyes didn’t hold that pure happiness like his did. He could even recall Sasuke as a child talking about a boy but he brushed it aside and had forgotten about it. 

“The kit has been spotted outside the gates. The demon fox is nowhere to be seen, how should we proceed Hokage-sama!” A Anbu guard rushed into the room. Sasuke shot up and pushed Itachi off and ran. 

“Sasuke!” He heard Itachi calling his name but his heart fluttered with anxiety as he ran. He ignored the stings of pain that shot through his wound. His heart told him to run faster, get there now!

As he neared the gates he could see the blue-eyed kit and the Anbu guards taking defensive stance, ready for the attack to come. The kit made a move towards the village and one of the Anbu guards went for a strike. 

Sasuke activated the Sharingan and knocked the weapon out of the guard’s grasp and looked into the wide blue eyes. The suddenly a name formed in the back of his mind.

“Naruto?” Sasuke softly called the name. The smaller fox suddenly looked at him as if in shock, if that was even possible Sasuke laughed at himself. Without thinking he began walking up to the smaller fox. 

“Sauske!” He heard Sakura’s voice yell in the background. He ignored it as continued to walk closer to fox. 

‘No, you’re not suppose to remember.’ A voice cried in his mind. He felt like it was coming from the fox. The fox seemed frightened and tried to move backwards.

“No Naruto, please.” He wasn’t sure what he wasn’t suppose to remember. But his body moved on its own as he got closer and closer to the fox. The fox froze in his tracks as Sasuke neared him. 

‘You’re suppose to live this life, a life without me here. The only way to keep you alive.’ The voice broke in his head. Then as Sasuke stood in front of the fox he reached out and touched its face. Sasuke starred into the piercing sapphire blue eyes as they starred back into his onyx black eyes. 

“A life where you don’t exist is no life at all. This whole time something was missing, I was never truly happy Naruto. A life without you is empty, I’d rather die knowing you love me then being without you.” His mouth moved to the feeling deep within his heart. 

‘Sasuke….I’ve always loved you but I can’t live without you, a life without you is meaningless. But if the only way you could live again was to forget about me and me watching you from afar, I could live with that. At least I know you’re alive and well.’ The fox said in his so wrapped in pain and loneliness. Sasuke pulled the body close to him and held the man in his mind. The tan body trembled as he cried and held Sasuke closer to him. 

“Please Naruto don’t leave me again, I love you.” Sasuke whimpered as he tightened his grip on Naruto thinking he was going to disappear in a blink of an eye. Only when he opened his eyes Naruto was gone. In panic Sasuke looked around him, there was nothing, in his arms was nothing but an empty space where Naruto stood not long before then. “Naruto!!” Sasuke yelled only to have emptiness to be his answer. The world around him seem to fade to black.

“Sasuke!” A voice cried out in the dark. Sasuke knew that voice, it was Naruto, he looked around only to see more darkness. It was too dark, he couldn’t tell if he was standing on solid ground. “Sasuke open your eyes, please, teme.” Naruto’s voice called again. 

Sasuke began running to where he thought the voice was coming from. He didn’t understand what he meant by open his eyes. His eyes were open and all he could see was black. He tried to call out Naruto’s name only to have his voice fail him. 

“Sasuke please, teme, open your eyes, come back to me.” The voice pleaded as it broke. 

Sasuke wanted to tell him he was here, just trap in a world of darkness. He began to wonder if Naruto was also trapped. Suddenly a warm touch held his right hand. He tried to see if something was holding onto him but he couldn’t see. 

“I love you teme, please, open your eyes.” Sasuke just stood there confused, lost, and alone. Why was Naruto telling him to open his eyes? So without another thought he opened his eyes. 

It was too bright, Sasuke tried to shield his eyes only for his arms to not move. It was bright compared to the complete darkness. 

“Naruto?” His voice sounded so wounded, so fragile, so small. He heard movement on his right. He couldn’t turn his head, he wanted to close his eyes again to hide from the still overly bright light. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto’s voice broke in happiness. Then as if it was all a dream Naruto was standing over him. The bright light began to fade as his eyes adjusted to the room. He could see Naruto’s smile and his watery blue eyes. 

“Naruto.” Sasuke said softly as he tried to smile. Naruto grinned his toothy grin and then threw himself at Sauke. Sasuke grunted in pain as Naruto’s body seemed to crush his fragile and aching body. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Sasuke.” Naruto said quickly and moved to get off of him. Sasuke surprised him and found strength in his arms to hold onto to Naruto. “Teme?”

“Please don’t leave me again Naruto.” Sasuke whispered into Naruto’s ear. He heard Naruto gasp and stiffen but then Naruto’s arms came to Sasuke’s side, trying to hold him. 

“No, never teme, never again.” Naruto whispered as tears of happiness fell onto Sasuke’s sheet. 

“Hey Naruto don’t take advantage of Sasuke.” Kakashi’s voice broke the two apart quickly. Sasuke in embarrassment of being caught and Naruto in frustration at his teacher. As Naruto fussed at Kakashi, Sasuke couldn’t help but smile, in the dream it felt so empty compared to now. He could never imagine his life without to over reacting blonde. 

“Naruto.” Sasuke called out, Naruto stopped whining and looked at Sasuke finding the teme smiling a genuine smile. One that stopped Kakashi from saying anything. “I love you Dobe.” Naruto blushed and Kakashi smiled even behind that mask. 

“I love you too Sasuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it. I did some minor fixing, reading back through this I was a little disappointed with how it turned out. But in the end, I still love this story. The final chapter hasn't been written yet so I'm not sure when it will be posted. All the yaoi goodness to come in the final chapter. Thank y'all and let me know what you think. ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter is a bit different but I know you all will like the second chapter better. I had posted this fanfic originally on AdultFanFiction under Sara101. I'm trying to move my stories here. Let me know what you think. Thank yall!


End file.
